


Agreement

by bangelus9



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 23:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15424266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangelus9/pseuds/bangelus9
Summary: Nick and Ellie had a disagreement. Nick has a proposal for Bishop .. She misunderstands him will they get an agreement?





	Agreement

Once they were inside the cafeteria, wrapped in the fresh, coffee-scented air, Nick pointed to the empty couch in the back of the cafeteria.

"Go ahead and sit down."

"But you do not know what I want." Nick pursed his lips.

"You're going to have an espresso."

Ellie shrugged her shoulders smiling "I have no choice?"

Nick sighed something frustrated "Good. What would you like to drink?"

Ellie smiled contentedly "Double Express"

Nick narrowed his eyes at her. "Why should I ...? Well well. Go and sit. "

Ellie could not erase the radiant smile on her face as she sat on the couch. Nick came back quickly with two tiny glasses filled with steaming espresso coffee. He placed them on the coffee table and sat in front of her, but far enough away so they were not touching. Ellie bit her lip in a manic and nervous way.

"What did you want to talk about?" ask, when I drink her coffee. Nick put his hand over hers before he could raise the glass. I look at her intensely and then smile

"Wait a second. You're going to drink it right this time. "

Ellie was confused, she watched his hand over hers and the longing she had been fighting for the last few hours came back, making her limbs ache. Nick pulled out his hand and Ellie did not have to look at him to know that he had felt it too. Ellie's mind went back to the last time they were sitting there, when Nick scolded her for swallowing her express too quickly. I shook my head, things were different now. Everything was the same except this brick wall that had been erected between them. The graffiti on the wall was clear, with capital letters and in bold letters was spelled: **_FINISHED._**

"Just sip slowly," Nick said. Ellie obeyed, took a small sip of the hot bitter liquid and gave him a quick smile.

"Mmm ...."

"Can you taste it?" Nick seemed annoyed

"Savor what?" Ellie was confused Nick took a sip of his espresso and wrapped it around his mouth before swallowing.

"A little fruit flavor." But Ellie could not stop thinking about the moment the waitress was watching him lasciviously while he ate his Rooty Tooty Fresh and Fruity breakfast. She was probably surprised by her exquisiteness and her enthusiasm for pancakes. I frowned at that thought "Fruity, huh?" Ellie asked, unable to hide a smile.

"Stop smiling and take another sip" Nick ordered

"God, you're so bossy," Ellie answered before she took another slow sip Nick looked at her impatiently, waiting for a reaction.

"And good?"

"Is it a touch of candy what I detect? "

"You're so nerdy," Nick said with amusement. The look of admiration on his face heated Ellie's interior more than coffee.

"Nick?" His smile vanished.

"I know." He cleared his throat nervously.

_Who were we cheating, pretending that this was a kind of date?_

"What did you want to talk about?"

Nick took a deep breath as he stared at the coffee cups. "I wanted to talk to you about what happened yesterday."  

"Please, Nick, you do not have to apologize ..." she said.

"Is not that. It's just that I did not get to say everything I wanted to say. "His gaze moved away from the table and met Ellie's eyes." Bishop ... I'm moving. "

"It's okay ... Where are you moving?" Her heart jumped. _He was not thinking about leaving NCIS, or was he still annoyed because she did not accept that he slept at home the night before? Was that why?_ Nick looked at her knees

"Not far away ... Me"

Ellie shook her head "I do not understand. What is the great thing about the fact that you are moving? And what the hell? Why can not you look me in the eye? "Now he was suddenly angry Nick let out a deep sigh as he licked.

"I'm moving out of the apartment, ok ... I'm sorry for the discussion we had yesterday, I ..." Nick cleared his throat unsure of what words to use "Ellie .. I know you ... I know you need space and I am very intense. I am uncomfortable to know that after another night of fantastic talk and fascinating sex session you will take me out of your house again. "

"Nick ..." she blushed and looked at the sides

"Listen woman ..." Nick leaned forward, barely controlling his tone of voice. Ellie knew he was upset. "You baffle me ... and I do not know what to do to please you. I even talk to Jack and .. "

"Did you talk to Jack about us?" She whispered annoyed Nick gritted his teeth

"Yes ... but no, it's not like I tell him everything we do, I just asked him for his professional opinion ... and maybe my friend too, I do not know ... it's hard to understand. The point is that I will give you your space and your time Ellie .. "

"You said you're moving. What do you mean, you will not leave the team ...? "

"What? No!" Nick ran a hand over his exasperated face, then rummaged through his pockets. I take out a set of keys and I deposit it to Ellie in her hands "what I want is for you to know that no matter when or how ... I'll wait for you, you can come and go ..." he grimaced "Even take your clothes and those things.."

Ellie was speechless, Nick swallowed and misunderstood. He hastened to pick up her keys again "Of course if you prefer we can forget about this and .. God I am a moron .."

"No .. No .." Ellie ran a hand through her ear picking up her hair "Nick ... that's ..." he smiled and Nick imitated, relieved "It's beautiful, a beautiful detail" Ellie smiled, then frowned "I thought you were here to finish with me and when you talked about moving I thought you would leave NCIS .. I'll panic"

Nick frowned before laughing "No, why would I do that?"

Ellie shrugged. "Why did he kick you out?"

They both laughed, Nick caressed his cheek tenderly "Please say something."

"Say what?"

She smiled like an idiot "Will you accept the key?" Nick squeeze his hand. "I want to get to know you better," Nick said, while kissing his forehead.

"It sounds like a deal ..."

she joked Nick appreciated the good idea "Do we have a deal?" She watched as she extended her hand, as she thought about the proposition and then, Ellie slowly took Nick's hand and shook it.

"We have a deal"

**Author's Note:**

> in this fic Nick and Ellie are already a kind of couple, they spend nights together but Ellie does not let Nick wake up at home .. Nick decides to do something about it.  
> It was the idea of a friend! XOXO


End file.
